


Through Hard Times

by Haspite



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi has his issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ann's a frustrated gay, Awakening Persona, Bottom Ryuji, Confusion in all senses, Emotional Struggles, F/F, F/M, Futaba's in Highschool lol, I'm really wondering how many tags I can put in here, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Memory Loss, Metaverse (Persona 5), Mishima is pure, New Phantom Thief, Persona Loss, Shiho's out of the hospital, The Metaverse isn't destroyed, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Top Akira Kurusu, Unrequited Crush, in-fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haspite/pseuds/Haspite
Summary: The metaverse was never destroyed? When the Meta-Nav reinstalls itself onto the phones of the Phantom Thieves, they easily find themselves a new target. When Akechi hears rumors of children being used as slaves for money and business he immediately tells the team before they head in. However an unexpected arrival makes everyone excluding Joker, Mona and Crow forget anything that happened in the Metaverse or that has to do with the team. Now the three resolve to return the memories to their friends before they forget permanently.





	1. The New Target

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Akechi lives and stays a Phantom Thief and it takes place after Persona 5 Scramble. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona or any of the characters, themes, locations, etc. that appear here. The only thing of mine in this fic are the new characters Kazuto Daishi, Rin Diashi as well as the palace appearing here. 
> 
> This is a work in progress and is subject to change.  
Also, I have not yet played Persona 5:Scramble and half of this fic was written before I knew anything about the game, the two new characters in that game do appear as I've taken a liking to them however they will likely be poorly written as I have yet to experience the game for myself. Because of this they will not have as many lines as other characters in the fiction asides from chapters designated towards them. However, I have already played Persona 5:Royal to its fullest and characters appearing in that game will be portrayed correctly.

**09/27/18 Kurusu Akira 03:57 - Cafe LeBlanc**

My phone blaring was what awoke me and Morgana that night. A call from Akechi that will soon lead to the most troublesome time of our lives. 

Reaching for the phone under my pillow, the cat laying beside me also stood up. "Who is it?" he murmured, black fur brushing against my cheek. I answered the phone and put it to my ear, other hand rubbing my eyes. 

"Kurusu-Kun? Thank you for answering my call this late at night". 

"Yeah, what is it Goro?" I questioned, eager to return to sleep. 

"I found a man who I believe would benefit from a change of heart. His name is Rin Daishi. I was a guest attending a party earlier tonight and I noticed a few... _Deals_ happening, so to say". I sat up, intrigue filling me as I held my phone in front of me, putting it on speaker for Morgana to hear. "I overheard him and a few business friends of his discussing prices for who I believe are his sons". My stomach dropped, my mind going straight to the first palace I've conquered, Kamoshida. Was it a situation like that or more along the lines of what Haru's dad did with her? From what Akechi said it sounded like it could've been both. He continued, "I have confirmed that he has a palace but I cannot figure out his keywords... I was thinking that we could meet up tomorrow?" 

"Oh, uh yeah sounds good... I'll text everyone. Thanks for telling me, I'll see you tomorrow". I hung up and laid back in the stiff bed. 

"Interesting... We're gathering everyone tomorrow then?" Morgana asked, I felt him curling up near my feet. With a nod I shut my eyes to drift off to sleep.

**09/27/18 Kurusu Akira 15:28 - Cafe LeBlanc**

The next day went by rather quickly and we were quickly heading into the cafe to discuss our next target. The cafe was already empty so we just set the sign to close before taking our seats. 

Ryuji began first ,"So who's the new target?" he questioned with a grin. His eyes going to me and Akechi. 

"Well, the name we have is Rin Daishi. He's a multimillionaire with two sons". 

"What exactly is he guilty of?" Makoto asked, leaning forward against the table. 

Morgana spoke for Akechi this time. "We believe that he is selling his sons, or having people pay to have them for a certain amount of time in exchange for business deals and money". 

"Do we have confirmation on that or is this an assumption?" Makoto continued. "The Phantom Thieves have been inactive for a year, it would have to be something serious for us to be doing this". She reasoned with a cross of her arms. College had hardened her, then again she did want to be police chief one day so it's reasonable. 

"I understand your concern Makoto-san, however we are already aware that he has a palace. I believe it is his estate but I cannot find out the distortion..." Akechi's eyes dropped. 

Ann's eyes lite with excitement. "He would make a great comeback target for the Phantom Thieves! So? What do you guys say? We need a unanimous vote!" 

Everyone nodded or expressed their agreement in one way or another, Makoto being the last. "Lets go then", she murmured, standing. We made our way out and after taking a few trains ended up at the gates of his estate only just out of view of cameras. 

"Right, so what are we thinking his code words are? What does he see this estate as?" Yusuke wondered, leaning against the gated fence. "Likely something that has to do with selling?"

"Oh! A supermarket?" Ann wondered aloud. The meta-nav gave no response. 

"How about a mall?" Haru chipped in. Nothing again.

"Farmers Market?" Ryuji asked. Still nothing. We weren't getting anywhere. 

"Any ideas, leader?" Morgana chimed from my bag. Hm... Places that people get things from? 

"How about an airport?"

"Destination found. Beginning navigation". We heard from my Meta-Nav. An airport? Really? When we arrived we were standing outside the airport entrance. Several small planes were landing and taking off. What was this? Our clothes hadn't changed so we weren't seen as threats. Likely from being inactive. 

**09/27/18 Kurusu Akira 15:48 - Daishi's Palace**

"Let's go in", I murmured as I took the first steps into the airport. My Phantom Thieves followed behind me, upon entry we were met with several shadows who seemed to be working as secretaries of some sort? Akechi and Haru decided to speak with some of them while the rest of us examined the area around us. There were only two _people_ around. A boy who looked around our age with silverish-black hair slicked back, his white suit being the brightest thing in the airport. The boy next to him was shorter with hair similar to my color that was nicely styled to the side. The older boy looked at us with grey eyes and smiled coolly. Smoothly, almost humanly, he stood and approached us. One by one my group turned to face him as he walked to us and stopped in front of me. 

"Hello", he said in a deep and soothing voice. His eyes watched the group carefully, as if trying to predict our next move. 

"Oh", Akechi stepped forward looking at the boy closely. "That's Daishi's son, Kazuto". Kazuto's silver shining hair moved with elegance as he placed a single hand on my shoulder, the other hand trailing down my chest. Myself and everyone else was struck with shock and confusion. What was he doing? 

"How about you rent me out?" he whispered huskily in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "I'll show you a good time". His other hand ran down my chest, feeling every inch of the fabric. 

"Is this how he sees his son?" the disgust was evident in Makoto's voice. I turned to Ryuji who seemed just as disgusted. Kazuto continued to run his hand under my cloak, to which I quickly stopped him no matter how tempted I was. Once I did, his sly smirk transformed into a scowl, our clothing changing as fast as his facial expression.

"Now what?" Skull murmured in my ear, watching the cognition carefully.

"We leave and learn more... " I turned around and walked towards the entrance of the airport but we stopped as we heard a scream from deep inside the airport. Almost immediately we turned around to search for the source and we weren't disappointed when another Persona user was fighting off shadows. 

"Joker should we help him?" Panther asked, worry lining her cheeks. With a swift nod I jumped into battle, ripping off my mask to summon Arsene, the rest of the Phantom Thieves following suit. After a long and drawn out battle we tended to our wounds which weren't many or bad but needed to be checked. As we did, the unknown user turned to us, summoning his persona. 

"Gatsby!" he called out. In an instant he yelled something else out, it was difficult to hear over my team panicking. We were blinded by a light but I kept moving, hoping not to be struck down. When the light finally dissipated, the user was gone. Damn.

"Everyone alright?" I questioned as I turned to my team. Crow and Mona were fine, however everyone else was in their normal clothing. How come? "Makoto?" I walked to her as she gathered herself, one hand on her head the other deep in her pocket.

"What? Why are we..." she pulled pepper spray from her jacket and held it close to her. Instinctively I retreated, not wanting to get sprayed. I turned to Ann who seemed more confused than usual. I walked to Ryuji, and reached for his hand but he pulled away instantly shooting me a look of both fear and confusion. _What happened? _I watched as what was the Phantom Thieves seconds ago, scramble around in fear before they all exited the airport leaving Mona, Crow and I alone.

"What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, hoping someone held the answer.

"I believe that whoever the strange Persona user was did something to our team so they may have lost their memories?" Akechi answered, seeming to be more confused than I. Mona continued on for him.

"He stole their rebellious spirit... He stole their ability to summon a Persona, leaving them helpless". The cat sighed.

"Well how should we proceed with only the four of us?" Akechi asked, stroking his chin. 

"We help them regain the will to rebel... Give them back their rebellious spirit, one way or another", I responded instantly, turning on my heels and leaving. I could hear the two behind me.

"Is that possible?" Akechi questions.

"We can only hope..." Morgana sighs.

"Lets go", I murmured as I took out the Meta-Nav and took us all from the palace. We'd have to help them rebel one by one but we had no other choice. They all look so scared and hopeless... Even if I have to hunt that Persona user down I _will_ help my friends. 


	2. Jaguar Makes His Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira, Akechi, Morgana and Sophia attempt to learn more about the new target.

**06/27/18 Kurusu Akira 19:56 - Daishi Estate**

After returning our friends to reality, we made our way back to the Daishi residence where they just happened to be having an event. Akechi managed to get himself on the guest list so I was going as his plus-one. We entered as normal and aside from getting a few looks from other guests we blended perfectly. I took a drink from the cheap wine they served us and looked around. Nothing was happening. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and from the far end of the room, Rin Daishi showed himself. He was relatively short and stocky as expected, similar to Kaneshiro. 

"Welcome! Esteemed guests! I know, what you're all here for and trust me, I will provide!" he spoke with a constant smirk on his face. "The sale will begin! The first will be for a few hours with my son, Kazuto Daishi!" On cue, the silver-haired boy made his way forward, eyes on the floor. I leaned into Akechi's ear, "that's the boy from his cognition..." he nodded and watched carefully. "Morgana, he has two sons. Can you look for the second?" I felt a weight lift from my bag and watched as Morgana slipped beneath tables. 

**06/27/18 Daishi Kazuto 20:35 - Daishi Estate**

I stood in front of the crowd, the suit felt tight against my chest. I could feel their many gazes piercing me, even through my clothing. I hate this. I hate this so much. I watched as just about everyone in the crowd cheered and began offering money. I looked up, momentarily locking eyes with some guest. He seemed a bit too young for this. He was standing beside Goro Akechi, a frequent guest. What were they doing here? They seemed so familiar... I couldn't place my finger on it though. As the adults continued to argue over me, I heard a boyish voice yelling. 

"Unhand me!" I heard it yell. Quickly I turned around and made my way into the halls that the voice came from. Around the corner, I watched as one of the staff fought with a very aggressive cat. "Put me down!" I hastily ran over and snatched the cat, quickly motioning the staff member away and walking down the hall. "Oh, I found you but where's your brother?" I heard it mumble. _What?_ I dropped the cat and it landed on it's tail. "Yow!" it faced me angrily. "What was that for?" I backed away slowly. The cat was talking... Why was the cat talking?! "Hey... Can you hear me?" I shook my head quickly. _This isn't real. _"That means you've been to the metaverse... Wait", it shot me a look. "_You..._" it murmured. _What was it getting mad about?_It turned and ran way, diving under the tables and hiding away. 

**06/27/18 Kurusu Akira 20:50 - Daishi Estate **

Kazuto had left, leaving the crowd displeased but he finally returned, looking around carefully. Soon after, Morgana jumped back into my bag. "The persona user from earlier is here..." Akechi and I both gave him a look. 

"Are you sure? Who is it?" I returned my gaze to the crowd looking for anyone who might've been suspicious. 

"Kazuto... Rin Daishi's son." My eyes were suddenly drawn to the grey-haired boy. Come to think of it, the persona user did have his color hair. I turned to Akechi. 

"We need to bring him to the metaverse to know for sure." Akechi nodded.

"On it." He looked forward before raising his hand as high as possible. "5000 yen!" he called out. Immediately others called out higher numbers. He growled softly."10000000!" he yelled suddenly. The crowd went quiet. 

"Going once? Going twice... Sold to The Detective Prince, Goro Akechi!" Akechi smirked at me and I simply sighed. 

"Where are you hiding all that cash?" 

"Just you wait", he made his way up before handing Rin Daishi a credit card and making his way back with Kazuto. 

"Good job..." I murmured, watching Kazuto closely. 

His eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Didn't think it'd be two teenagers... Do whatever you want I guess..." he sounded so... Sad... I shot Akechi a look and we walked away, Akechi took out his phone and as we were exiting the room we entered the metaverse. 

**06/27/18 Kurusu Akira 21:27 - Daishi's Palace**

We quickly made our way in. Morgana, Akechi, and I all having clothing changes however when we looked for Kazuto, he had disappeared, his footsteps echoing as he ran inside. 

"Dammit, he ran", Crow grumbled before chasing after him, The rest of us following. We heard yelling from the next room over and quickly made our way there. As expected, Kazuto was fighting shadows. His Persona seemed decently strong, taking on several shadows at once. The rest of us jumped in to help and defeated the rest easily. 

Kazuto quickly stood when he saw us but before he could summon his Persona Crow tackled him, forcing him onto the ground. "What did you do earlier?! What did you do?!" _Shit._ I ran over and forced Crow off him. "What did you do to them?! Tell me before I make you!" He reached for his mask but I grasped his hand before he could.

"Calm down..." He lost control too quick. I faced Kazuto. "You were here earlier right? You did something to our friends... What was it?" 

"I-I don't know! I just used a skill that my persona knows..." He removed his cat-like mask slowly, interesting. I looked at Crow before turning back to the boy in front of me.

"Well since you caused this, you need to help us fix this." Crow shot me a look. 

"What?! Him!? He's the reason we're in this mess!"

I nodded softly. "Which is why he needs to help us get out of it..." Kazuto nodded slowly and watched us all carefully. "First, you'll need a codename..." I looked him over, his suit was skin tight, a cloak set on his shoulders. He had a set of cat ears set atop his head. He also had a tail similar to hers, it was black with orange spots like the rest of his suit. Similar to a jaguar, but inverted? "Jaguar?" Kazuto looked to me, slightly confused. "That could be your code name, Jaguar." Crow nodded slowly. 

"Jaguar... That suits me..." Jaguar clenched his fist, sporting a determined look. 

"Right, well I go by Joker and this is Crow and Mona." I motioned to the three.

"The cat... That's the cat from before!" I chuckled softly at his reaction. 

"Yeah... For now we should go before more shadows come after us." He nodded and while holding Crow, we made our way out and back to reality with our new teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, but there wasn't alot for this chapter anyway. The next few will be a bit longer hopefully.


	3. Skull Rises From His Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Ryuji to remember is easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized these are going to be pretty short chapters but there will be some sort of sequel thing coming after so just look for that once this is over, but give it some time as I do have other stories to work on.

**09/28/18 Kurusu Akira 15:47 - Shibuya **

I didn't know what I was going to expect from Ryuji. He didn't remember me but his mom did so maybe she would've said something? Nope, didn't tell him about me and here he is throwing stuff at me. I shielded my face from the onslaught of small tools and pillows. 

"Ryuji!" I heard his mother call, he didn't stop. "You need to stop!" 

"But mo-"

"Don't _but_ me! You may not remember, but that young man is very dear to you! You must be hurting him by throwing things like that!" Surprisingly, he stopped. I looked at the blond, he still seemed wary of me but hopefully he'd come. "He wouldn't ever harm you or me..." She placed a hand on his cheek, and he melted into her, the presence soothing him. "Go with him. He's only here to help. I promise." He shot me a look but only nodded. His mom placed a kiss on his head before releasing him. 

"I'll be back as soon as possible mom." He put on his royal purple sweatshirt before making his way to the door. "Love you..." He shut the door and approached me. "Now where the hell do you want me to go?" 

**09/28/18 Kurusu Akira 16:10 - Daishi's Palace**

We were in the palace, Mona, Ryuji and I went down to the safe room I left Jaguar and Crow. The blond was wide-eyed as he looked at the shadows we passed. He was both terrified and amazed at everything we passed. Every once in a while, a shadow would catch up and force me and Mona to fend for Ryuji. We made it to the safe room mostly unscathed though. Finally walking to the empty room, I approached- and it was silent. I looked down the hall and too my surprise I found Crow, running over, sweating and breathless putting his mask on. 

"Crow? What happened?" I wondered as I pulled him over, Mona summoning Diego to heal him. I watched him freshen up and look around. 

"We went around... S-so he could learn to fight shadows but... There were so many... I couldn't stop them and he... I-I don't think he made it..." My eyes widened and I shot Mona a look. We needed to head down and look for him. 

**09/28/18 Daishi Kazuto 15:47 - Daishi's Palace**

Crow and I waited patiently for Joker, the safe room was quiet and boring but it was open. I sat on the far end while Crow leaned against the door. I watched his eyes from behind the mask, constantly darting from me and the entrance. What was his problem? After about another ten minutes of silence, he stood straight and approached me. Was he going to snap at me again? I knew it was a bad idea to leave us both here. I looked up at him, his eyes watched my closely. What was he going to do? Unexpectedly, he took his mask off slowly and placed it on the table in front of me. _He's not mad? _Suddenly, he threw himself ontop of me, placing himself directly on my lap. "A-Akechi.. What are you-" he placed a single finger to my lips, shushing me. His hand ran down my suit, tracing the gentle muscles along my chest and stomach. 

"There's no one here... Joker won't be coming back for a while, we could enjoy ourselves", he whispered into my ear. I had to admit, the situation was getting me a bit hard but I tried to push him away nonetheless. He forced his face into my neck and bit down. Not gentle but not hard either, I still winced before pushing him off, his head striking the table in front of me, and he growled softly. "You little bitch... Just give in... I know that's the only reason you're here... For _him..._ It doesn't matter anyway! Once Ryuji gets his memories back we'll both get kicked to the side! There's no point in hoping he'll pay attention! All you'll be is the newest member to him. Aside from being a Phantom Thief you're no one..." _What is he talking about? _Before I could think more, he stood and placed his mask upon his face, shooting me an angrily glare before reaching out and grabbing me by the hair, pulling me outside the small room. I struggled and clawed at his gloved hand but his grip only tightened, as he dragged me across the floor. Finally reaching the biggest room around, he let go, tossing me onto the floor. 

I gave him a nervous and pleading look as he approached,"C-crow what are you doing?" 

He broke into a maniacal laugh before placing his hand over his face. "**_R U N_****". **He whispered. Out of fear, I obeyed and ran off through the halls. "Hereward!" I heard him call out. Hopefully Joker would come soon. 

**09/28/18 Kurusu Akira 16:18 - Daishi's Palace**

We ran through the halls, hoping to find something, anything that could lead to Jaguar's presence. If only Oracle were here, she'd find him in a second. I sighed and tiredly pulled my mask off. It's been almost ten minutes and we couldn't find him. Was he truly killed? We were on the verge of giving up when we heard summon call out. "Gatsby!" That was Jaguar's Persona! I made my way down the hall and around the corner, the others following behind me. Jaguar was barely standing, leaning on his spear for support. "Shit..." he muttered, forcing himself onto his feet. I ran in with Mona to assist, he cast Diarahan to heal Jaguar, allowing him to stand properly. 

"What happened?" I questioned him, quickly summoning Lucifer in battle. He flashed a look to Crow before looking back towards the shadows and shaking his head. We hastily defeated the shadows remaining and made our way to the safe room. "How did you end up here?" I asked once more. He remained silent, his eye staying towards Crow. He said he was teaching Jaguar and then they encountered powerful shadows but that begs the question, how did he get away? I'll question him more later. 

**"Who dares walk through my halls?" **A voice boomed through the corridors. We all looked around startled, I made sure to step in front of Ryuji protectively. **"What is your business?" **

A man appeared from the shadows, donning a white suit and tie... Daishi. Jaguar looked upset as he saw his father. "Phantom Thieves, I presume?" He was drinking a glass of wine. "Why are you here?" 

"To steal your heart of course", Crow replied smoothly. Daishi laughed. 

"Steal _my_ heart? What have I done to deserve this?" 

Jaguar clenched his fists. "What?" 

Daishi turned to him. "I've done nothing wrong." 

Jaguar shook his head. "You used them! You used Yuto! You used me!" He stepped forward angrily. "You've put us through hell for years!" Daishi scoffed. 

_"You both deserve it." _

Jaguar froze. "You..." He fell to his knees. "Damn you!" 

"They've always liked you. You have your mothers features. You're just as submissive too. Your brother on the other hand is more rowdy. It took a while to train him to stop. They pay more for him, they say the struggling is better."

"You make me sick..." I turned to Ryuji as he stepped from behind me. "Using your sons just to get money... You're disgusting!" 

"You wouldn't understand _child._" Daishi spat.

"It doesn't matter! They're just kids dammit! They shouldn't have to grow up so quick because of you!" 

**06/28/18 Sakamoto Ryuji 15:58 - Daishi's Palace**

"It doesn't matter! They're just kids dammit! They shouldn't have to grow up so quick because of you!" As I finished speaking, a sharp pain invaded my head. I let out a groan as I clutched my skull. A voice rang through my ears. 

_Why have you lowered your flag? Let them know who you are!_

What? 

_Raise the flag of rebellion! Don't let the masses influence your thoughts!_

The pain ceased as a skull-mask appeared on my face from flames. I knew what I had to do. I gripped the mask and forced it off. It felt like I was ripping off my skin! It was hot and painful and I could feel blood dripping down my face as I forced it off. With a cry of pain, I forced it off as flames engulfed me. 

**06/28/18 Kurusu Akira 16:01 - Daishi's Palace**

A smile spread across my face when the flames enveloped Ryuji until finally they dissipated. There Skull stood, William floating behind him. "Ohh yeah!" He yelled, the skull mask reforming on his face. "What'd I miss?" I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Not much, but first..." I muttered before turning back to the shadow, who had began to cower. 

"Take them out!" He cried as numerous shadows appeared before us and he left. Jaguar growled as he stood on his feet. 

"Bastard..." He mumbled. "Gatsby!" He summoned his persona and took out all the shadows with Megidolan. "Lets go..." 

"Jaguar, calm down..." I made my way to the entrance. 

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! My brother is being... Used by that monster! By all of them!" Tears filled his grey eyes. "You don't have to endure them! Being fucked over and over again! Non-stop! He's only ten..." He gripped the mask on his face. "He's the reason I do this... The reason I do any of this!" He let go. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I know but we need to be patient... We can't rush into this." I warned sternly. "We head back, and prepare. We still need to bring back the other Phantom Thieves." Jaguar nodded, wiping his wet eyes. "Good... Now come on." I took out my phone and exited the palace, Skull, Mona, Crow, and Jaguar behind me. 


	4. Panther Sets The Palace Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering Ryuji, the Phantom Thieves decide to try and help Ann next.

**09/29/18 Kurusu Akira 17:27 - LeBlanc**

I sat in the cafe booth, Goro and Kazuto across from me and Morgana in my bag. Ryuji was trying to convince Ann to come and meet us so hopefully we could enter the Metaverse and she can regain her Persona. Kazuto wouldn't look up from his lap while Goro kept his eyes on the door. 

"The tensions so thick in here..." Morgana muttered, poking his head out. "What happened between those two?" He asked, looking between the two. 

_In all honesty I don't know... When we found Akechi he seemed sure that Kauzto was dead and yet he was fine. How did he lose him anyway? Or even get that far away? It definitely is suspicious, I'll ask him more later... _

The bells on the door chimed as Ryuji walked in, Ann behind him. "We're here!" He beamed, grinning as the blonde behind him followed. 

"Why did you bring me here? And who are these guys?" She asked, facing me and the boys. 

"Ann Takamaki right?" I stood and smiled, hoping to seem approachable. Ryuji reacted badly when I got him, so I hoped to avoid another incident. 

"Yeah?... What do you want?" She crossed her arms. 

"There's a place I wanna show you!" I grinned playfully. 

"Well that should be fine. Just make sure to be quick, I have somewhere to be." 

**09/29/18 Kurusu Akira 18:19 - Daishi's Palace **

"Alright... Crow and Jaguar, you two stay here. We'll try to be quick and recover Panther." I tell them in the waiting room. 

"Understood." Crow says simply, looking back at the entrance. Jaguar looks at me, stunned. 

"But Joker!..." 

"We're going to be fast." I reassured him. "Don't worry." I flashed a smile before leaving the small room, Skull, Mona and Ann behind me. 

"Where even are we?" Ann asks from behind. "And why do you all look so... dumb?" 

"We don't look dumb! It's badass!" Skull argued, glaring at her. "You'll understand soon." 

"That sounds scary... And what's with the monster cat? It's been staring at me..." She shivers, glancing at Mona quickly. 

"Gah!? But Lady Ann!" He begins to argue but sighs. "I suppose it is strange for her now... Hopefully she remembers." 

"Remember what?"

"Just... Ignore the damn cat. He's something special." Skull sighs. 

"What?!" Mona hops onto the blonds head, pulling at strands of hair. "Take it back!" 

"Hey!- Ow! Get off you mangy cat!" He grabs Mona by the tail and throws him onto the ground. 

"Yrowwww! That hurt!" He stands. "Lets just keep going and recover Panther's memories." 

As if on queue, Shadow Daishi materialized a few yards away. "The thieves returned... And with a friend?" His eyes lingered to Ann. "Well hello there. Would you like to make me money? With a body like yours there's no doubt you'll attract more customers than I already have." 

"Excuse me?" Ann steps back. 

"My sons make me quite a fortune however you'd make even more!" He steps forward, hand out towards Ann. "What do you say? I can give you 5 percent if you'd like!" 

"No way! Using your sons like that... It's sick!" She steps forward, anger seething from her. 

**09/29/18 Takamaki Ann 18:34 - Daishi's Palace **

"No way! Using your sons like that... It's sick!" I step forward, blood boiling now. "They don't deserve to be used by you! Or anyone else in the world! You're rotten... Rotten to the core!" I sudden pain surges through me, my skull felt like it was going to burst. 

_My... It's been a while. Why do you submit to such idiotic men? You have the power to slay them._

"Ugh..." I fall onto a knee, holding my head in pain. 

_Call me, let me become part of you once more. Let us teach them all a lesson!_

_Right... I remember hearing you Carmen... But not anymore... I sense you, Celestine!_

I feel my face for the familiar red mask. I remember the smoothness as I pull at it, pulling and pulling until I force it off. 

**06/29/18 Kurusu Akira 18:40 - Daishi's Palace **

I shield myself as blue flames engulf Ann, blood burning to nothing as she forces the mask off. When they dissipate, there stands Panther, Celestine behind her. "Welcome back Panther." I smile at her. 

"Good to be back." She shoots a glare at Daishi as the mask reappaears on her face. "How could you? Both you and Kamoshida, you both disgust me! Celestine!" She rips her mask off and summons her persona, red hot flames surrounding the Shadow. 

"Alright! Let's go! William!" Skull joins in, using Ziodyne to hopefully stun Daishi. When the two stop and the smoke clears... He's gone? "Oh shit, did we kill him?" The blond questions, looking to Mona and I for answers. 

"No, he probably managed to slip away when you guys started attacking." Mona sighs. "Anyways..." He turns to Panther. "I missed you Lady Ann!" He throws himself at the latex wearing girl but she evades him. 

"Nice try, Mona." She shakes her head. "What happened?" She looks at me. "I remember some white flash and then I wasn't in the suit... It felt weird." She shudders a bit. "Oh that guy! You had him here right? With Crow?" I nod. "Lets get back! I wanna meet him!" With a smile, she runs back to the safe room, the rest of us on her heels. 

"Helloooooo!~" Panther yells when she enters. 

"Oh, I see you've returned to normal." Crow notes with a smile. I turn to Jaguar who seems more uneasy. 

"You two alright?" I ask, they both nod, Jaguar quicker than Crow. "Right... Jaguar, meet Panther." 

"Nice to meet you!" She smiles and shakes his hand. 

"Likewise..." He mutters softly, slowly taking his mask off his face.

"Joker, who's next?" 

"Next will have to be Yusuke." I tell the group. "Jaguar, once we leave, I'd like to talk with you."

"Oh... Understood." He nods. "Shall we leave then?" 

"Yeah, come on." I leave the room and head to the entrance, my group behind me. Once we left the palace, Ann, Ryuji and Akechi head home, leaving Morgana, Kazuto and I. 

"So what is it leader?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday... We found you alone fighting shadows, where was Crow?" I questioned him, his eyes widened and he looks away, hands beginning to shake. 

"Nothing happened..." He shakes his head. "We went... And were attacked... He thought I died and left..." He mutters. 

"Something did... Why did you two-" 

"I have to go!" Kazuto turns on his heels and enters the estate grounds, walking towards the main home. I sigh as I walk towards the train station. 

"There's something... Whatever happened between the two needs to be resolved." I nod. 

"We'll question Akechi tomorrow. Getting Yusuke comes first."


	5. Fox paints a masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After interrogating Kazuto and learning nothing, Akira decides to question Akechi. But first, they need to help Yusuke regain his memories.

**09/30/18 Kitagawa Yusuke 16:26 - Kosei Dormitory **

Once again, I've been struck with a block. Sitting on my stool for an hour had become painful, so I decide to stand and pace. I had been receiving texts from some _Mishima_ character, who seems to be alligned with the Phantom Thieves. Should I report him to the police? It would be optimal however, he seems sincere and genuine. Without notice, there is a knock at my door. Who would come see _me? _Especially this early? "Just a moment please!" I call out as I go to wash my hands of the colorful paint staining them. Once my hands seemed acceptable, I opened the front door. In front of me stood a short, plain yet familiar looking blue-haired boy. "Oh, do I know you?" 

"Do I know you? Of course I do..." He gives me a strange look. "Are you sick?" He puts a hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever..." 

"Why would I?" This boy is strange... Why does he think i'm sick? "Can I know your name?" I request kindly. The shock and then sadness in those dark eyes... Why does that pain me? 

"Y...Yuuki Mishima..." His eyes fall to the ground. "Kurusu-kun was right..." I heard him murmur. "I should've listened..." He turns and begins to walk away before-

"Wait!" I call out. He quickly turns around, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes shook my to the core. "Even though I cannot recall who you are, I'd like to get to know you, if you would allow me to do so." Mishima wipes his tears and nods to me. 

"Okay..." His voice was soft and quiet. "Can we go in your room" 

"Yes of course." I lead him into my dormroom and shut the door behind us. "What would you like to do?" I watch as he roams the small room before pausing in front of a painting. "Oh! So you were the subject of this painting!" I move towards the porttrait of Mishima, incomplete, only a sketch with spots of paint on it. Why wasn't this completed? More importantly why don't I remember doing this? "That's why you looked familiar..." 

"You were painting this..." He places a gentle hand on the painting, beginning to tear up again. "It's beautiful..." He suddenly whips around and wraps his arms around me. "Thank you, Yusuke." I return the embrace. 

"I would accept your thanks, however I do not recall sketching or painting this." Mishima sighs sadly, his forehead resting against my shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I mutter, the more I look at the boy the more attractive he seemed to get. Those soft, sad navy eyes. The short hair, the small and frail build. It would be quite easy to push him against the wall and- _"Ahem."_ I shouldn't let my thoughts wander too much, but feeling him against me it makes me think things I wouldn't think otherwise. "Mishima-kun I would like to-" A sudden knock on the door interrupted my question. "Who could that be?" I approach the door and open it, Mishima beside me. 

Now in front of me, was a boy who I had seen sketches of in my sketchbook. The familiar dark hair and mischevious and evil eyes. All hidden behind a pair of unassuming glaces. "Mishima? What are you doing here?" His eyes clcosed in on the smaller boy. 

"Oh, Kurusu-kun...I know what you said but I wanted to see for myself... and you were right. He completely forgot everything..." He sighs sadly. That _noise_, continually left me with a feeling of melancholy. He looked as if he could drop to his knees and cry at any moment.

He sighed. "Of course you did... You should go, I'm gonna try and help him." He gives a reassuring smile, Mishima only looks downward and walks away, not even saying goodbye. Kurusu looks to me once Mishima is out of sight. "Yusuke, can you come with me?" 

"What?" I look down at him. "I don't know who you are. I have zero reason to place trust in you." 

"You trusted Mishima... Right? You don't know him." He counters, a smirk crossing his face. 

"Well... Mishima is different..." I mutter, my face heating up. I could imagine how red I must be now. "Either way, I refuse to come with you." I went to shut the door but Kurusu blocked it with his foot. 

"Kitagawa, come on. We won't be long I swear." 

"Again. I refuse. Now leave before I contact campus security." I warn. He sighs and shakes his head. "Figured... Alright guys come on." 

Before I can shut the door, three more boys show up. The blond shoves the door open, forcing me backwards. "Come on Yusuke!" He grabs my right arm and pulls me out the room. Before I could go to hit him, a brunet grabs my left arm. 

"Don't try it." He gives a smile... He looked familiar as well? "Lets get going." 

"Where are you taking me? I demand an answer!" I began thrashing, kicking at the pair. Suddenly, a silver-haired teen grasped both my ankles. 

"Got him! I'll lift him!" He says, before I feel my body in the air. "Lets go, before I drop him!" I could see him between my legs, grasping my ankles and walking. 

**09/30/18 Kurusu Akira 17:19 - Daishi's Palace **

Back in the palace, Skull, Panther and Jaguar take Yusuke with us deeper in the palace. We entered a long hallway of portraits, all of Daishi's sons in various outfits and positions. Under it, different names of customers. I turn to Jaguar, his fists are clenched and he's near tears. 

"What is this?" Yusuke mutters, becoming distraught. "The subjects of these paintings... They're all in pain..." he puts a hand to one, only for it to emit a sound. 

_"Sit still! We have another few to take!" _

"What?!" His eyes go wide, he then does the same to another painting, this time depicting the younger boy being held by some older CEO.

_"Quit squirming before I make you." _

_**"Admiring my masterpieces?" **_The now familiar voice echoed in the hall. 

"Who's there?" Yusuke whips around, coming face-to-face with the shadow. 

"Would you like to pay for a portrait with my sons? I have my top artist on call." 

"A portrait? Top artist?" 

"Yes. I can forever capture their beauty in art form! Once I do, I sell it off to the highest bidder, unless the client requests to keep it." 

"Your sons... They model?" Yusuke questions. 

"Heavens no, the two can't stay still for the life of them. The client is usually holding them down." 

"What?" 

"They never wish to do it, however the client is always right. They always get their wish with me." He smirks. 

"That's terrible..." 

"Without money, I cannot support them. If I cannot support them, I cannot be a father." 

"That's not an excuse! You abuse both your sons and use them to make a mockery of art! You have no right to be a father!"

**09/30/18 Kitagawa Yusuke 17:36 - Daishi's Palace **

"That's not an excuse! You abuse both your sons and use them to make a mockery of art! You have no right to be a father!" I yelled at the man, as soon as I shut my mouth what felt like a mental skewer went through my head. I clutch my skull in pain, collapsing onto my knees. "What...Is this?" 

_How dare you? You dare become bold enough to rid yourself of responsibility? What ever became of the rebel possessing my icy soul?! _

"Who...Is...?" My nails dig into the ground, blood trailing. 

_You forget my name? Call me forth! Do not let these horrid adults make a mockery of your passion!_

I chuckle, the pain beginning to cease. "You're correct. I should've never forgotten..." I stand, hand roaming to my face. My fingers rest on the cool plastic.

_Summon me! Call out the name you've failed to scream for! _

"Come, Gorokichi!" I force the mask off my face, feeling blood pour before it gets burned away by the blue flames surrounding me. 

**09/30/18 Kurusu Akira 17:41 - Daishi's Palace**

Once again, another teammate regains their memories and persona. "Welcome back Fox." I chuckle, waiting for the flames to disappear. 

"You disgrace art for the sake of your riches... You force your own children to partake in these... Hideous excuses for art.... Simply to satiate your overwhelming greed!" 

"Tch. Another child to crush beneath my heel. Kill them all!" A small group of shadows appear in front of Daishi as he turns and walks. 

"Persona!" Fox calls out, the air around us turns cold as the shadows freeze in place. 

"Good job man! William!" Skull steps forward, summoning his persona and shattering the frozen shadows in one strike. 

"I remember everything." Fox turns at us, facing Jaguar. "You are the cause of whatever ailment had struck me?" The thief in question only lowers his head in shame. "No matter, assuming by our lack of members that we must continue with everyone else?" I nod at the blue-haired teen. "Let me know when you'd like to meet. For now, I must return to my dear Yuuki..." He leads us to the entrance, and we follow him out.

**09/30/18 Kurusu Akira 18:39 - Daishi's Palace**

"Next we have to return Makoto to herself. " Morgana says as he rests ontop of my stomach.   
"Yeah... How do we get the student council president to follow us to Daishi's manor so we could enter the palace?" I question aloud, shutting my eyes with a sigh.

"If anyone can figure it out, it'll be you." The cat curls up into a ball and drifts to bed as I do the same after a few minutes.


End file.
